Quédate conmigo
by Willnira
Summary: Sabía que era mucho pedir que él se quedara por siempre con ella. InuKag


**Quédate aquí**

**Summary:** Sabía que era mucho pedir que él se quedara por siempre con ella. InuKag.

_Aclaraciones:_

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

No me pertenecen los personajes.

ONE-SHOT.

Con eso de fin de año.

LOS LUGARES QUE SE USAN EN LA HISTORIA SON INVENTADOS.

Disculpen si soy demasiado directa y no les pinto todo de forma muy melosa, E.E!

Pd: ya sabran porque hahahaha

"_Era tan extraña como la lluvia con sol"_

No era el ejemplo de la moral en sí, pero procuraba seguir su vida de una forma honrada, tenía secretos como la mayoría de la gente y a veces solía mentir un poco estaba segura que toda aquella persona que juega a las mentiras siempre pierde. Es por eso que solo procuraba mentir cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

A veces no sabía muy bien que hacer pues se le acumulaban las mentiras y lo más bizarro es que solía creer demasiado en las ilusiones y en todo aquello que involucrara un poco de felicidad. De vez en cuando solía salir de vacaciones, tomaba un camión a solo dos horas de la ciudad. Era un pequeño lugar que pasaba desapercibido de la gente, un lugar pequeño y no tan conocido. Demasiado callado, espiritual y con una tranquilidad, no era difícil encontrarlo, en realidad mucha gente solamente pasaba por la carretera sin detenerse, y muy pocos se interesaban por ese pequeño pueblo que contenía cierta magia.

Estaba escuchando un poco de música, ya sabía lo que le iba a esperar en ese lugar. Acontecimientos mágicos, su corazón se acelero y sintió un poco de nerviosismo.

La abuela de su abuelo…Solía ser una persona conocida en ese lugar, y de vez en cuando solían traerlos y así les enseñaba de la cultura de ese pequeño lugar. La primera vez que fue a ese lugar quedo perpleja, existía un aire diferente, más frío y a la vez sencillo de respirar, al respirarlo le daba un poco de miedo respirar de más y lastimarse. Iba de dos a tres veces al año, si podía iba más tiempo. Le gustaba estar entre los grandes árboles y poder sentir el viento, y cuando cerraba sus ojos juraba que le hablaba, estaba familiarizada con las hierbas y algunas cosas, al cumplir once años pidió poder quedarse un tiempo para aprender, Kaede ya le había metido la idea en la cabeza y cuando lo pidió de cumpleaños simplemente le desearon suerte, la dejaron enfrente de casa de Kaede y un fuerte abrazo fue lo que siguió después de la despedida.

Parpadeo mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría en su camino, los arboles iban muy rápido y no podía seguirle el paso a la velocidad con la que iba.

Al salir del templo, se mojo un poco por la pequeña lluvia, los niños y los ancianos se apresuraban a irse a casa y ella estaba por irse a casa pero escucho algo que provenía de esos grandes árboles los cuales tenía permiso de entrar siempre y cuando fuera frío, mordió sus labios, y se armo de valor para entrar.

Siempre fue una curiosa empedernida, adoraba la aventura y amaba el misterio.

Coloco pequeñas marcas en los arboles y sintió el gran viento entrar por su ropa y también se le erizo el vello cuando escucho esos ruidos que creaban las ramas, las hojas al caer y si continuaba haciendo que su imaginación divagara entonces estaba segura de que iba a ensuciar sus pantalones.

Siguió concentrándose en el ambiente y fue como al caminar un par de metros dio con el niño que pedía ayuda, había caído en un poso posiblemente una trampa para los extraños, le indico que se calmara y que lo sacaría con cuidado. Fue en un momento en que lo conoció, el estaba sin poder caminar, con lodo en su cuerpo y un poco lastimado, fue un terco, tonto y el niño más gruñón y problemático que haya visto en toda su vida, y fue incapaz de olvidar esos hermosos ojos dorados. Para el segundo encuentro el sol ya estaba iluminando el lugar, ella estaba usando una ropa un poco más presentable y el estaba observando todo, para el tercer día se dio su encuentro, ella iba a recolectar un poco de hiervas, ahí estaba el arrancando flores, discutieron pues las flores no se arrancan, el refuto y ella lo empujo. Consiguió su nombre: _Inuyasha._ Lo volvió a ver por la tarde, Kaede conocía a los padres del niño y tuvieron que comer juntos, ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar y el simplemente estaba enseñándole los alimentos que estaban en la boca de él. Al siguiente día él le dio las gracias por haberlo curado. Y ya no volvió a verlo más.

Soltó un suspiro, solo faltaban un par de minutos para llegar. El regreso a las dos semanas y decidieron hacer una pequeña tregua pues iba a ser el festival de las luces, y él la invito para ir juntos a jugar esos divertidos juegos. Era un pequeño festival.

Al final de la noche ya cuando la había dejado enfrente de la casa de Kaede, le regalo un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha. Y entro emocionada a casa, el se marcho muy temprano sin haber ido a su punto de reunión, espero por horas y decidió recorrer el pueblo para buscarlo y solo descubrió que él se había ido con su mamá; Ella cumplió su tiempo de aprendizaje, aprendió muchas cosas desde diferenciar los días y las nubes hasta poder sentir a la naturaleza, ya no regreso a ese lugar solo hasta cuando la echaron de su hogar. Se refugió en Kaede una vez más, y volvió a encontrarse con Inuyasha, esta vez ella tenía diecisiete años y sabía lo que significaba una mirada intensa, con Inuyasha sintió esa confianza y empezó a llorar y a decirle como la habían corrido de casa, fue su padrastro en realidad, Inuyasha la abrazo y aprovecho ese momento para besarse con Kagome.

Y todo se confundió en ese momento, de ahí supo que ya no tenía escapatoria de nada.

Recordó, porque todo lo tenía aun grabado y sentía que todo valía la pena. Llego al lugar, años después y como de vez en cuando lo hacía con una grande sonrisa y viendo que ahí estaba el joven de ojos dorados, más alto, más maduro y definitivamente más atractivo. El la esperaba con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y con una sonrisa coqueta.

Como dos amantes que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo, ella corrió a sus brazos y dejo que por el impulso el la elevara un poco, el experimento ese aroma agradable que ella desprendía y sintió esa urgencia de besarla. Lo hizo, ya las personas conocían la historia de esos dos locos enamorados que escapaban de la ciudad y se encontraban siempre por coincidencia en ese lugar mágico.

-Aquí estas-Dijo ella anonadada de poder tenerlo en sus brazos-

-Así es-La abrazo más y la pego a su cuerpo, sintiendo esa calidez y un poco de nostalgia-

Ella le brindaba todo lo que no podía encontrar, ella era lo que el más necesitaba y aun así se preguntaba todas las noches: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si la adoraba tanto no estaba con ella? Sintió una opresión en su pecho y juntos recorrieron un poco el pueblo, cuando ella llegaba ella se encargaba de curar a las personas y de hacer los pequeños pendientes que Kaede al morir le dejo.

Paso pero el templo y rezo un poco, si Kaede supiera lo que ella hacia…Agito su cabeza, cuando estaba en ese lugar no mentía, solo cuando estaba en la ciudad. Pero cuando ella estaba ahí, ella entregaba su corazón sabiendo que iba a terminar lastimado.

-trece años, ¿te das cuenta?-Él la observo por atrás mientras ella caminaba entre los árboles y lo miraba de una forma coqueta-Quince años de conocernos-Ella se recargo en un árbol y asintió, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada café que ella le regalaba, se acerco y la beso, presiono su lengua con la de ella y la acerco mucho a él. Deseaba tener algo más que recordarlo, se le erizo el vello y lo que sintió fue como ella estaba continuando, sabía que sucedería lo mismo que siempre sucedia después de esa clase de besos-Jamás me había enamorado de alguien como tú, eres…tan especial-Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento, el no fumaba cuando estaba ahí, podía estar en un bar en la ciudad y fumaba como loco pero ahí no, temía el ensuciar el ambiente-

-¿Por qué nosotros, Inuyasha?-Pregunto ella sentándose a su lado, adoraba estar con el. Pero si le decía que estuvieran siempre juntos, eso sería muy egoísta de su parte-

-No tengo idea, y te debo una disculpa, en realidad te debo muchas…-Y tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso, adoraba esos ojos cafés y deseaba extasiarse de ellos, deseaba tener una buena dosis de ella para poder soportar estar sin ella-

-Hey, los dos estamos en esto…No eres el único…-El solo negó con la tristeza en sus ojos y volvió a besar la mano de Kagome, no quería dejar de tocar ni un por un segundo esa suave y cálida piel que lo volvía loco-

Detestaba que no pudiera continuar el dialogo sabiendo que esos ojos cafés estaban sufriendo, se quedo a su lado. No había mucho que decir de sus vidas, solo lo formal, el código más formal entre dos personas.

-Cariño, aunque te vez excelente en esa ropa…La verdad es que te prefiero desnuda-Ella sonrió mientras mordía un poco su labio, existía algo en la voz de Inuyasha que le provocaba una forma de excitación en ella-

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero supongo que a _alguien_ no le gustaría mucho que otras personas me vieran desnuda-Y ante eso el no pudo continuar el dialogo pues comenzó a carcajearse-

-¡Oh, Dios! Amo como me conoces…-Ella continúo riendo mientras lo levantaba de donde él estaba sentado, tenían que ir a cenar a algún lugar en la noche pues el tiempo siempre era corto-

Estaba tan mal lo que hacía que cuando estaba con el ni siquiera sentía un poco de culpa, simplemente se conformaba con esos besos apasionados y esa forma en que su cuerpo se alborotaba solamente por obtener un ligero contacto con el.

Había momento en que deseaba poder moverse más rápido, pero muchas veces solo pretendía que se quedaba estancada.

Le gustaban a los dos esos días lluviosos en donde su refugio eran esos grandes árboles.

-Tu…-Y al momento en que él iba a hablar, ella lo beso de forma rápida, había esa magia en sus ojos que brillaba, y cuando ella le besaba sentía que todo escapaba en el incluyendo las palabras-vas a…-Y ella lo beso una vez más, él la miro comprendiendo su juego y camino hacia adelante, ella camino hacia atrás. Sabía que podía moverse de algún lado, pero deseaba jugar con el un poco-Ser-Y lo beso una vez más-No quieres que te deje salir, ¿Verdad?-Ella lo miro mientras lo acercaba a ella por medio de la corbata, el sintió el aire que ella emanaba de su boca, había algo en esa mujer posiblemente que era muy atractiva y que sabia como usar sus encantos a la perfección-

Ella solo pudo sonreír de esa forma arrogante que él le cautivaba.

-Si te digo no, ¿Qué harás?-El continuo el juego y camino más hacia ella acortando la distancia y viéndola directamente a los ojos-

-Posiblemente complacer tus deseos-Ella sonrió y entonces lo dejo ir, dio una media vuelta y a los segundos se regreso a verlo-Te adoro-Y al momento de decir eso, lo beso de una forma rápida. No había mucho tiempo, entre más besos le diera menos se arrepentiría, a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a cenar…Pero deseaba saber lo que se sentía estar con el, experimentar más clase de situaciones con el-

Deseaba estar todo el tiempo posible con el.

-Siempre, siempre…-Le murmuro el como si estuviera rezándole a alguien y la continuo besando de una forma más agresiva, toco más, ella llevaba una camiseta holgada por donde fue muy fácil meterle la mano, y ella fue pegándose más al cuerpo varonil-

Había mucha magia, amor y desesperación, ella estaba haciéndolo todo muy bien y eso se podía notar en la gran erección que tenía Inuyasha. El peinado de Kagome se estaba deshaciendo, Inuyasha estaba hundiéndose más en ella, estaba explorando la cavidad bucal de Kagome y estaba tocando los lugares donde sabía que iba a obtener una reacción favorable de Kagome.

Cuando puso la mano en la cintura de Kagome fue para atraerla a él, cuando beso el cuello de su mujer esperaba poder hacerle entender que solo iba a ser de él, igual y sonaba muy egoísta. Pero jamás le gusto compartir algo que le pertenecía por antigüedad.

Le quito la blusa, queda expuesta a todo lo que el más deseaba. Jugó al momento de desabrocharle el sostén, estaba sonriendo ante las muecas que ella estaba formando, y ella decidió jugar un poco también. Lo tiro en el sofá, beso el cuello de Inuyasha, se sentó encima de él.

Y cuando dijo lo siguiente supo que había hecho algo que normalmente no se haría dijo lo siguiente:-_¿Quién manda, perra?_ El solo levanto la ceja y ella cubrió con su mano su boca, todo se había arruinado gracias a su boca. Y continuo besando el cuello de Inuyasha, le soplo al oído y procuro hacer cosas para que nada se apagara entre los dos.

Ya cuando pudo sentir a Inuyasha dentro de ella, y después de que hizo sentirla toda una máquina sexual…La verdad es que siempre se sonrojaba después, pues solamente el sabría como hacer que ella estallara y sacara al lado no tan virginal de Kagome.

-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho perra-Kagome simplemente se rió un poco y le beso los labios una vez más, la sorpresa de él fue al sentir como ella era ahora la desesperada-

Toda esa inocencia era una farsa más, ella adoraba cuando el colocaba sus manos en su…Ella soltó un ligero gemido, se movió de una forma sensual sobre él y continuo lo que estaban haciendo, ahora se sentía más mujer que ayer.

Cuando él le beso la piel, se encargo de hacerle saber que era a ella a quien más amaba. Al estar con ella deseaba hacérselo saber, pues de los recuerdos puedes alimentar tu alma por un tiempo; Odiaba tanto al tiempo, era su mayor enemigo en estos momentos.

Ella pidió más cuando estuvo debajo de él, él le dio el más y un adelanto.

-Jamás serás una línea en una canción, para mí siempre serás el mejor soneto, la poesía entera y la belleza de la vida…Y si te digo que eres solo eso mentiría, pues eres más allá de lo que podría creer-Le susurro al oído mientras ella se acomodaba más le gustaba verla dormir, era la escena más pacifica que podía tener y la verdad es que deseaba tener su mente llena de Kagome-

¿Qué ser más inocente que el que tenía allí entre sus brazos?

Y con la oscuridad en la noche no pudo evitar el derramar un par de lágrimas, odiaba que todo fuera así. Deseaba algo más y la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas pero algo que en verdad quería no lo podía tener.

Detestaría todo si no fuera por ella.

Le gustaba más el color y las cosas cuando estaba con ella, al estar con ella se sentía capaz de hacer todo. Y cuando la dejaba sentía que estaba tirado en la cama casi a punto de morir.

El la abrazo más a él, guardo sus lágrimas, si hubiera alguna razón por la que él fuera el único que sufriera; Beso la cien de su vida, y le dijo muchas cosas lindas al oído.

Se engaño a el mismo cuando dijo que podría prometerle un por siempre.

Las despedidas jamás fueron lo suyo, así que lo hizo lo más breve posible. Beso a su mujer, le dijo nos vemos y desapareció, como un vil cobarde desapareció entre las noches, jamás podría estar con ella más de cuatro días, y lo prefería así pues no toleraría verle sus lágrimas.

Despertó rápido en busca de Inuyasha y con nostalgia supo que ya ni siquiera había estado en la casa, lo busco por el pueblo y lo único que supo fue que el ya se había ido a donde pertenecía, a la lujosa ciudad, en su lujoso hogar…Y con su hermosa mujer.

Prefería decir la verdad en ese pueblo, duro tres días derrumbada en cama y llorando.

Estaba muy celosa, ella había conocido a Inuyasha mucho antes que su esposa, y la verdad es que ella no merecía ser engañada por dos personas que simplemente creían que su amor era fuerte y podía con todas las cosas, ella no merecía que su esposo se acostara con simplemente una mujer que tuvo la oportunidad de poder estar con él y que no pudo.

Sabía la historia de Inuyasha, y la verdad es que durante el tiempo en que estaban juntos pretendían ser algo que no eran y eso era ser felices.

Era muy fácil abrir las piernas, pero lo difícil era el trasfondo de la historia…la verdad historia, esa en donde él tenía una esposa y que se escapaba de vez en cuando para estar con una mujer que era dueña de una pequeña cafetería en el sur del estado, todo sucedió cuando ellos cumplieron diecinueve años, Inuyasha había estado yendo al pueblo junto con ella cada vez que podían, hicieron del pueblo su refugio…Primero fue un beso, luego dos, después…fue su primera vez, una vez ella ya no regreso, y fue por accidente en que lo observo en la ciudad, el estaba usando un traje con una corbata roja, tenía esa actitud de un hombre ocupado, caminaba rápido con un hombre a su lado un poco más alto, ella se quedo estática y sin saber muy bien que decir. Y en silencio quedaron de verse una vez más, el amor les gano y quedaron en hacer algo…No sabia muy bien qué clase de relación tenían, pero en la ciudad simplemente no funcionaba, ella era una mujer demasiado extrema e intensa y el era un hombre calculador y frío, su único refugio era el pueblo en donde los dos no pretendían.

Su sorpresa fue cuando el cumplió veintitrés años y dijo que estaba casado con una mujer que tocaba el piano, rica, elegante…Y todo lo que Kagome apenas y podía ser. Ahora se veían menos, y las citas en que se veían tenían el propósito de recordarse de lo que sentían.

Era masoquismo.

Dudaba mucho de volver a ese lugar. Ya no iba a regresar. Ni a recordar, ni a verlo más.

De acuerdo, regreso una vez más a dejar una carta. Y a decir adiós.

-¡Maldito Miroku! ¿Puedes creer que no le gusten los perros? ¡Detesto los que ocultan cosas! ¡Ugh!-Su mejor amiga Sango estaba al tanto de su situación, lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue ponerle la mano en el hombro y sonreírle-

-Todos tienen secretos, recuerda siempre eso…-Sango sonrió entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería-

Le basto regresar a casa para saber que todo se derrumbo, su corazón latió con fuerza y supo que todo estaba perdido.

¿Por qué aparecía nuevamente él?

-Solo me quiero quedar contigo…-¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado? Y justo cuando se resignaba y ya estaba en busca de nada, y no iba a esperarlo más ahí estaba…Después de un año ahí estaba el, con su traje, envuelto en peligro y con una sonrisa, ojos dolidos y cansados, el solo-

-Sé que me vas a dejar, lo presiento-El simplemente negó y ella cubrió su boca con su mano-

-Jamás dejaría lo que más quiero-Y ella comenzó a llorar, el solo la abrazo y le demostró que estaba ahí porque le interesaba, y ella era todo lo que merecía-Kagome…Jamás, te voy a dejar…-Y cuando dijo eso, fue con tanta honestidad que a él también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, te detesto…-Y aunque la alegría era de ella sabia que había infelicidad en alguien más, pero no le importo simplemente dejo que su hombre la tuviera en sus brazos-

No pudo decir que no, la espera valía la pena.

Y ahora estaba lista para que todo fuera una historia buena.

**Fin**

**Notas previas:**

**Wtf, tiempo, tiempo…**

**E.E aun sigo creyendo que va a regresar, me caga ser bien ilusa.**

_Ciega de mi egocentricismo, y de mi optimismo y también de toda esa seguridad de creer que tu vas a regresar._

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Willniramania.


End file.
